The Legend (Another Story)
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Not to be confused with The Waltons episode "The Legend." This is about a terrifying mystery on Walton's Mountain. Fall 1934.
1. Chapter 1

_Our mountain was a close-knit one. Everyone knew everyone and there were few secrets, at least anything that was a secret didn't stay that way for long. But I remember in the Fall of 1934, during my freshman year of college, when I discovered a dark and chilling secret about a pillar business in our community. It still disturbs me to this day._

 **October 26, 1934**

"Hi children," John greeted his children six youngest children as they walked home from school.

"Hi Daddy." They called back.

Jason went over to talk to him.

"Daddy, do you know when John-Boy will be back?" Jason asked his father.

"Anytime Son, if I had to guess. He always gets home a little earlier than usual on Fridays. I think his writing class gets out early on Fridays. Something I can help you with?"

"Well, I have to write this paper and I have no clue where to begin. I was hoping maybe John-Boy could help me. Maybe he did this assignment last year. I guess my big brother got all the talent."

"Look at me Jason." John gently spoke to his second oldest son.

Jason looked up.

"Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't talented. Don't ever convince yourself that you aren't talented. You're just talented in a different way. Your music is your talent. I doubt your brother could play the guitar as well as you can or sing and remember all the lyrics the way you can. We all have our different talents, Son. You sure as heck wouldn't want me up on that stage with Bobby Bigalow. I'd scare them all away with my 'vocals.'"

Jason chuckled.

"You may have different gifts, Jason, but you have just as much talent as your brother."

"Thank you Daddy. I think I'll practice the piano until John-Boy gets here."

"That's more like it." John smiled, patting his son on the back.

John-Boy walked in the front door to hear Jason playing Bach's _Prelude In D Major_.

"That sounds nice Jason." John-Boy smiled after his brother finished.

"Oh John-Boy, I didn't even hear you come in. Can I ask you for some help?"

"Sure, no problem. What is it?"

"We have this big writing assignment to do. I was wondering if you could help me." Jason handed the paper to John-Boy.

"Oh, I remember this from last year. Sure I'd be glad to help you. Let's go up to my room."

The boys went upstairs. They worked on the writing assignment for about half an hour.

"John-Boy," John called.

"Yes Daddy,"

"Can you run down to Ike's for me? I have a couple things I need you to get."

"Sure Daddy."

John-Boy and Jason walked down to Ike's.

"Hey Ike,"

"Hi boys, how are you doing today?"

"Better now that school's out." John-Boy smiled.

"I'm sure." The kind storekeeper said.

"My daddy has a few things he needs." John-Boy handed the list to Ike.

"All right. I'll be right back with these." Ike said.

Jason grabbed a bottle of Coca-Cola. "You want one John-Boy?"

"Sure." John-Boy said. "That sounds good."

As the boys were drinking their pop, a bag of flour fell off the shelf, knocking two cans of soup off as well. The broom in the corner fell down as well.

"Wow, what a ruckus!" Jason laughed.

"Really." John-Boy chuckled.

Ike came back.

"We didn't touch anything, honest." John-Boy said.

"I believe you." Ike said. "That hasn't happened in a long time." He said quietly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Here's the items your dad needed."

"Thanks Ike." John-Boy set the broom back up in the corner.

"See you later." Jason smiled.

"Have a good day boys. Tell your family hi for me."

"We will."

John-Boy and Jason stepped outside.

"What do you think he mean by 'that hadn't happened in a long time'?"

"I'm not sure." John-Boy said. "I'm sure it was nothing."

"Probably." Jason agreed.

The boys returned home with the things for their father.

"Ike said to tell you hi." John-Boy said.

"How's ol' Ike today?"

"Good. It was funny where Jason and I were standing there. Lots of things fell off the shelf and even the broom in the corner fell down."

"Really?" John asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah. It was weird." John-Boy said.

John nodded, but he appeared far-off.

"Well, we'll leave you to your work Daddy." John-Boy said.

"Thanks for getting the things boys."

"You're welcome." Jason said quietly.

The boys went inside up to John-Boy's room.

"Did you notice Daddy's reaction to what we told him about what happened at Ike's?"

"I did." John-Boy replied.

"Call me crazy, but I think the two are related."

"What do you mean?"

"Does Daddy usually act weird when we tell him a few things fall off a shelf?"

"Not usually, he'd just laugh it off."

"Exactly." Jason said.

John-Boy nodded.

"Something strange is going on." The 16-year old added.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 26, 1934**

After supper, the children turned on the radio. There was a Halloween feature on. John-Boy and Jason tried to listen, but they couldn't get their minds off what had occurred at Ike's store earlier that day.

The boys were almost relieved when the program was over. They went up to John-Boy's room to talk.

"What do you make of today?" Jason asked.

"I honestly don't know. What happened seemed harmless enough, it was the way everyone reacted to it. I just don't know what to make of it."

"Agreed." Jason replied. "Call me crazy, but it's like there's something that people are trying to hide about it."

John-Boy tilted his head in interest.

"It just seems like, since not only Ike but Daddy also reacted strangely to a simple occurrence, there may be a greater meaning. I'm honestly so confused, I'm not sure what to think. I probably am crazy."

"No Jason, I get what you're saying. It's just the whole thing is so strange. I have to think."

"Me too."

There was silence for a moment.

"Jason, let's talk to Sheriff Bridges tomorrow."

"What does he have to do with it?"

"Well, he's the sheriff of these parts, has been since he got back from the war. And he was even before he left for The Great War. If it's happened, Ep knows about it."

"That's a good idea John-Boy. I'd never even thought of that." He paused. "Gee, I wish it wasn't nighttime. I'm really intrigued now and want to know more."

"So do I. But morning will come soon enough." John-Boy said. He yawned. "You tired?"

"No." Jason hid a yawn.

"I saw that." John-Boy chuckled. He patted his younger brother on the back. "Why don't you go to bed?"

"I think I will."

"We can head for Charlottesville sometime tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Jason smiled. "Goodnight John-Boy."

"Goodnight Jason."

 **October 27, 1934**

The following day, John-Boy and Jason drove into Charlottesville to see the sheriff.

"Hi boys, how are you doing today?"

"Good. We actually had a question for you."

"Close the door. Please have a seat." Ep motioned for the boys to relax.

"Thank you." John-Boy replied.

"Coffee?" Ep asked.

"Yes, please." Both boys said.

"How do you drink it John-Boy?"

"1 spoons of sugar, and some cream."

"Jason?"

"2 sugars and just a drop of cream."

The boys took a sip of their coffee and the sheriff did the same.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Ep asked.

John-Boy set his coffee down on Ep's desk. "We had a question about something that happened yesterday. We were at Ike's store and Ike was getting some things for us. Jason and I were each drinking our bottles of pop when, without either of us touching anything, some items fell off the shelf. Even the broom in the corner fell over. It seemed like a harmless occurrence, but both Ike and my daddy acted very strangely when we told them about it. They seemed…" John-Boy searched for the word. "Distant, I guess. Like they were remembering something. We may be talking to the wrong person, but we just wanted to try and figure this out."

Ep looked nervous. "The door's closed." He said quietly. He took a sip of coffee. "Wow, you're digging up some ugly dirt boys. I'm not sure…"

"Ep," John-Boy was firm but kind. "I won't tell. And Jason's word is as good as gold."

The sheriff nodded. "Fair enough. " He then began to tell them the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**October 27, 1934**

"You boys know that Ike didn't always own that store, correct?" Sheriff Bridges asked.

"Yeah, Daddy told us about the Thompson family that owned and operated the store." John-Boy said. "Ike bought it shortly after he graduated from high school. But I guess I'm not telling you anything you don't know since you and Ike and my dad all went to school together."

Ep smiled. But then he got serious and continued. "Well, something terrible happened in that building."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Ep sat back down. "The store was still run by the Thompsons at this point. Ike didn't buy the store until the Fall of 1912, right after we all graduated from high school. Anyway, the Thompson family had only one child. His name was William. William was 22 years old in 1912. William had a 20-year old wife Lydia. William's parents' names were Theodore and Georgia. Well, it was the early Spring of 1912. There was still snow on the ground and it was March if I remember correctly. Well, William and Lydia were expecting a child. Lydia went into labor and it was really painful. She died and so did their twin girls that were born and lived only a few moments. Georgia, William's mother became so depressed that she was hauled off to a mental institution in Alabama. All this was happening and William became depressed as well. In fact, he became so depressed that he committed suicide." Ep lowered his voice to a whisper. "He hung himself from the bedpost in his room."

"Oh my gosh!" Jason exclaimed.

"Theodore got so scared that he ran away from Walton's Mountain, never to be seen again." Ep said. "We actually didn't have a store for about seven months. Mr. Thompson left in March of 1912 and Ike didn't re-open it until October of the year."

"That's terrible." John-Boy said.

"It is. They were such a nice family too. But they went through some really bad times."

"For sure." Jason whispered.

"If you don't mind my asking, how does this connect to what happened yesterday?" John-Boy asked.

"Just that it happened the same building where William's suicide occurred. The bedroom was demolished but still it sometimes seems that, well, you know." Ep said.

"Yeah." John-Boy shuddered. "That's some creepy stuff."

"I agree." Ep said. "That's why I don't like to talk about it. Same reason your cousin and father were probably a little skittish about it too. But at least you know now. That's one of the Mountain's best-kept secrets. I'd appreciate it if you boys wouldn't go telling it."

"We won't." Jason said. "Thank you for telling us. Things make more sense now."

"You're welcome boys. Hey, will I see you this Wednesday when y'all come trick-or-treating?"

"Yes, you'll see us." John-Boy smiled.

"Oh good. I'll be sure to put a pot of hot cider on the stove that night."

"Sounds good Sheriff. We'll see you then." Jason smiled.

 _Despite our Halloween starting out scary, it actually turned out to be really fun that year. The story still gets me sometimes, but I am thankful for the health our family has had and pray that we never have to go through some of the struggles that the Thompson family did._

"John-Boy," Jason said.

"Yeah Jason,"

"I really learned something."

"What's that?"

"Things aren't always as they seem. It's important to get the truth."

"I agree." John-Boy said.

"I'm glad I have you to grow up with." Jason smiled.

"I'm glad I have you Jason."

"Goodnight." Jason said.

"Night."


End file.
